Falling Inside The Black
by Josos
Summary: Carl Powers se rió de Jim muchas veces atrás, pero no fue hasta que le hizo algo horrible a Seb que él decidió que era tiempo de matarlo. Mención de abuso de niños. Fobias. Bullying. -Traducción.


Versión traducida de la historia de igual nombre por Q.E.D 221B. Link al original en mi página de perfil.

_Nada_ de lo presente en esta historia me pertenece mas que la idea de subirlo en español.

* * *

Jim sabía que Seb era hidrofóbico. Había sabido desde el primer día en que su amigo había llegado al hogar de niños (había estado aburrido. Fue difícilmente su culpa que los Trabajadores Sociales pudieran ser tan deliciosamente chismosos cuando dejaron _**carne fresca**_ y los detalles siempre vienen siendo útiles más adelante).

Por supuesto, también había un montón de gente que sabía sobre su _'condición'_ (como el Sr. Roger había puesto tan encantadoramente). Los maestros, obviamente, y por supuesto los padres que ayudaban en las clases acompañados por la maestra a la piscina local para las clases de natación. Predeciblemente esos padres solo tenían que ir a cotillear sobre eso y antes de mucho tiempo, a un niño se le diría u oiría, y luego prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabía, (aunque nadie sabía por qué, claro, lo que era lo que realmente importaba).

No interesaba mucho realmente. La mayoría de los niños no se atrevería a burlarse de su amigo sobre esa particular debilidad (o cualquier otra que viniera, real o imaginaria).

Seb no era el chico más popular en la escuela, pero era el más genial. Hacía lo más asombrosos rifles de palos o lápices scripto, corría más rápido, era el mejor jugando fútbol, peleaba lo más suciamente, podía golpear cualquier blanco que podrías pensar con una pistola de balines… bastaba decir que si alguna vez decidiera tener actualmente más amigos que solamente Jim, sería fácilmente el chico más popular del grado.

El pensamiento aterrorizaba a Jim. A veces se sentía obligado a recordarle a Seb que dormían en la misma habitación, que podía tener acceso a él inconciente y que si alguna vez decidía traicionarlo de esa manera, él, Jim, podría usar plenamente eso.

La respuesta de Seb era siempre la misma, una sonrisa divertida, un murmurado 'idiota', una promesa de nunca dejar de ser su amigo y un recordatorio de que podría y rompería su cuello como una rama en caso de que alguna vez se acercara sigilosamente hacia él mientras dormía. Seb era tan genial.

"¿Por qué querría ser amigo de esos idiotas?" Preguntaría. "Son todos tan ordinarios."

Por lo que Jim dejó que sus miedos y su falta de amigos lo abandonaran y se hundieran en un rincón de su conciencia, donde todos los otros indecentes pensamientos, recuerdos y voces se escondían, en la oscuridad donde él no tenía que pensar sobre ellos.

Pero él no era el único asustado del potencial de Seb.

Carl Powers estaba bien al tanto de eso, y Jim estaba bastante seguro que lo asustaba aún más que a él.

Carl **era** el chico más popular del grado. Era casi tan bueno en todo como Seb, era amigo de todo quien importaba y aterrorizaba a todo quien no lo era.

Él odiaba a Seb como nadie, y a diferencia de los otros niños, él no estaba asustado de mostrarlo. Quizá debió haberlo estado. Quizá, si lo hubiera estado, seguiría vivo el día de hoy, llevando una mundana vida con una estúpida y ordinaria esposa y estúpidos y ordinarios niños.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, él fue un completo idiota y un molesto y agrio de esos. Pero lo más peligroso de todo, él estaba asustado.

El día antes de **El Incidente**, ellos estaban jugando fútbol por Educación Física. El maestro había hecho a Carl el capitán de uno de los equipos, como siempre, y a Seb como el capitán del otro. Ese fue un movimiento crucial, por lo que Jim pudo ver, el tonto momento en que el pequeño Carl firmó su sentencia de muerte. Todos eligieron sus lados… y todos querían estar en el de Seb.

Jim había pensado que eso era brillante. Carl había estado tan enojado que su rostro se volvió rojo y el maestro de Educación Física terminó _asignando_ gente a su equipo. Lo que hizo las cosas aún mejores fue el hecho de que terminaron perdiendo el juego también – de forma humillante.

Jim se había reído tontamente sobre todo aquello cuando volvían a casa. Incluso Seb, quien raramente se reía sobre algo, se unió a él.

Carl había seguido enfadado el día siguiente, lanzando dagas con la mirada a los dos en las clases, no es como si a ellos les importara, Seb era un mejor peleador en todo caso – sabían eso por experiencia.

Por una semana, Carl se conformó con solo miradas, comentarios llenos de odio y medios intentos de apartar a Seb del resto de la escuela ('¿Cómo piensa que eso va a resultar? A ti no te agradan de todas formas.' 'No lo sé.' 'Que idiota.' 'Sí.')

Pero no fue hasta su próxima lección de natación cuando él finalmente golpeó.

Seb estaba sentado afuera – como siempre lo hacía, tenía una nota de su Trabajador Social explicando por qué (Jim ya sabía, aunque nadie más lo hacía).

Él y Jim habían estado sentados en una de las bancas junto a la piscina, sus espaldas hacia el agua porque a Seb no le gustaba mirarla, discutiendo los beneficios de estar al lado de una piscina en el medio de una explosión, cuando Carl y dos de sus más valientes (léase; más estúpidos) amigotes, Gordon y Norman, paseaban detrás de ellos.

"¿Por qué no nadas Seb?" Preguntó Carl, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Seb rodó los ojos.

"El agua de la piscina me enferma."

Carl sonrió.

"No creo que eso sea verdad," dijo. "Pienso que estás asustado."

Seb hizo una mueca.

"No estoy asustado."

"Creo que lo estás, sin embargo," Carl rió. "Creo que eres solo un gatito miedoso."

"Desaparece Carl," gruñó Jim, mirando al chico.

Carl lo ignoró.

"Todos dicen que estás asustado del agua," arrastró las palabras. "Debes ser un real bebé para estar asustado por algo tan estúpido."

Jim gruñó.

Seb solo rodó los ojos.

"Escuchaste a Jim," dijo, "desaparece."

"Lo admites entonces," exclamó Carl, "eres un bebé."

"No dije eso."

"Sin embargo lo eres, un estúpido bebé llorón que no puede siquiera nadar."

"Carl, si no te largas voy a dejar que Jim te muerda," Seb arrastró las palabras, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "¿Realmente quieres hacerlo, no Jimmy?"

"Estoy muriendo aquí Seb," Jim se quejó.

"¡Son unos fenómenos!" Carl se burló de ellos.

Seb sonrió y se dio media vuelta, claramente creyendo que la conversación había llegado a su natural conclusión.

Jim estaba de igual manera esperando que Carl se fuera de esa manera altanera, la forma en la que siempre lo hace luego de esas proclamaciones, y, como tal, se sorprendió bastante cuando el imbécil se quedó donde estaba.

"¿Qué?" rompió.

Otra vez, Carl lo ignoró.

"¿Es porque sabes que soy mejor nadador?" preguntó.

Seb resopló

"No puedes estar hablando en serio," rió.

"¿Es eso?"

Lanzando un impuesto suspiro, Seb se dio vuelta y volvió a suspirar, "No Carl, la razón por la cual elijo no nadar no tiene nada que ver contigo, por mucho que cueste creerlo."

Las cejas de Carl se levantaron.

"¿Así que piensas que eres un mejor nadador que yo?" preguntó.

Seb se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente," dijo, "soy mejor que tú en todo lo demás."

Jim rió.

Carl sonrió afectado.

"Tengamos una carrera entonces,"dijo.

Jim rodó los ojos.

"Ya te dijo, el agua lo enferma."

"Y yo dije que no lo creo," respondió Carl. "Vamos Seb, compite conmigo."

Los ojos de Seb se achicaron.

"No," gruñó.

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero."

"Porque estás asustado."

"No estoy asustado."

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Porque no quiero," espetó, "vete."

"Pero quiero competir," se quejó Carl.

"Que mal."

"Cobarde."

"Solo porque te gusta remar en un glorificado urinal, no significa que tenga que hacerlo," Seb arrastró las palabras.

Jim sonrió. Seb era tan genial.

Pero nuevamente, Carl no estaba dando marcha atrás. Eso era extraño. Él era estúpido, pero usualmente era suficientemente inteligente para reconocer una causa perdida cuando la veía, y Seb diciéndole a alguien de plano que no iba a hacer algo era tan perdido como causas habían en la opinión de Jim. Y aún así no se estaba yendo.

"¿Qué?" Replicó Seb, claramente irritado.

"¿Sabes qué hace mi entrenador, cuando no quiero entrenar?" Dijo Carl, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con una pequeña (disimulada) sonrisa.

Jim frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando.

"Ilumínanos," Se quejó Seb rodando los ojos.

Carl sonrió.

"Él me tira en ella."

Jim saltó hacia delante… bueno, no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer exactamente, pero iba a ser una intercepción de algún tipo y no habría sangre derramada.

De alguna forma, aparentemente Carl era un poco más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, porque había planeado esto, dándoles instrucciones a Gordon, el más grande de sus lacayos, de agarrarlo mientras Norman y él forcejaban con Seb.

"Aguanta la respiración ahora," Carl rió mientras los dos arrastraban a Seb sobre la banca, hacia el lado de la piscina e inmediatamente lo lanzaban directamente al profundo final.

Por dos completos segundos, hubo un silencio absoluto. La maestra y el instructor de natación, quienes habían estado coqueteando por la cerca, se dieron vuelta para ver qué era ese sonido, y vieron con los ojos abiertos junto con el resto de la clase como Seb, quien estaba usando todo su uniforme escolar (incluyendo zapatos de cuero y jersey), se hundía como una roca.

Jim fue el primero en reaccionar.

Mordiendo fuerte el brazo de Gordon, haciéndolo gritar, saltó de la banca y se zambulló de cabeza en el agua, pataleando lo más duro que podía hasta que llegó a Seb.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y con demasiado pánico como para pensar en contener la respiración, Seb se agitaba locamente, fuera de sí por el terror. Jim trató de acercarse a él, pero él estaba arremetiendo demasiado, golpeándolo cada vez que se acercaba.

Justo cuando Jim comenzaba a pensar en que quizá terminaría viendo a su mejor amigo, su único mejor amigo, ahogarse ante sus ojos (y se preguntaba por qué se sentía triste por esto) el instructor finalmente se lanzó luego de ellos, sacando a Jim bajo un brazo y agarrando uno de los agitados brazos de Seb con el otro, antes de antes de que llegara al fondo y lanzándolo hacia arriba.

El aire nunca supo tan dulce para Jim, pero no se tomó el tiempo para saborearlo. Se impulsó a un lado de la piscina y se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo.

Seb estaba aún luchando contra el instructor, gritando y arremetiendo contra este, haciendo poco posible para el hombre mantener su cabeza sobre el agua y mucho menos sacarlo por la orilla.

Pero, sin embargo, estaban cerca de ella. Jim se arrodilló en el borde y agarró la primera parte de Seb que se impuso en sus manos y lo arrastró hacia él. Con el instructor recibiendo la peor parte de Seb agitándose (se lo merecía por tomarle tanto tiempo ayudar), Jim quedó en la perfecta posición para arrastrarlo hacia arriba y sobre el lado, y con mucha agitación, finalmente pudo ser capaz de manejarlo.

Él no paró aquí, sin embargo. Tomando ventaja de la repentina flacidez de Seb en el momento en que salió del agua, Jim lo agarró mejor, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo llevó lo más lejos de la piscina que podía, sin tener que dejar el completo edificio.

Seb estaba llorando, aullando en el hombro de Jim y apretándolo hacia a él tan desesperadamente que quedaron rasguños en su espalda por días.

La piscina estaba completamente en silencio excepto por los fuertes sollozos y las bocanadas de aire de Seb.

Por lo menos lo era, justo antes de que Carl señalara y gritara, "¡Se orinó!" Luego todos empezaron a reír, no importaba lo mucho que Jim gritó para que se callaran.

En ese momento, Jim decidió que quería que Carl Powers muriera de una forma muy dolorosa y que le gustaría hacerlo. El deseo ardió más brillantemente cuando su estúpida madre fue capaz de convencer al director que, 'él no quería hacer daño alguno. Es solo un niño, es lo que los niños hacen. No estaba al tanto de la condición del pobre niño,' resultando su escape de toda forma de castigo más allá de una palmada en la muñeca.

Pero no fue sino hasta tarde esa noche, cuando Seb, quien siempre es tan genial, calmo y en control de todo, gritó roncamente en su almohada, llorando dormido mientras suplicaba a su incumplidor padre "Déjame ir. Déjame ir. Por favor. No puedo respirar. No puedo- Por favor déjame iiiiir' - en última instancia entrando en tal estado que se despertó gritando y rápidamente vomitó sobre sí mismo, que Jim decidió que Carl Powers iba a morir y por dios, sería a manos de él.

Mientras tomaba la mano de Seb es noche, su mejor amigo se enrolló en una bola apretada a su lado (tuvieron que compartir la cama de Jim porque la de Seb estaba mojada (y Jim sabía que él no quería estar solo)) Jim tomó una decisión… Iba a ahogarlo.


End file.
